


Adorable

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grizz is too cute for words, Grizz knows the truth about the baby, Grizz's damn hair, I adore this ship, M/M, Set in my hope for season 2, Soft Boys, becca is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Sam woke slowly, stretching luxuriously before he opened his eyes and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He sat up, frowning, rubbing his eyes. The crib was empty too, Eden and her blankets missing from the little nest they had made for her the last time Sam settled her around 2am. His eyes flashed to the clock, shocked to see it was nearly 7am.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Ok, I love this ship. I absolutely adore them both and I desperately hope that there is a season 2 and that these two get the storyline they deserve or Netflix will be facing wrath the like of which they have never seen before!!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy offering of mine. Feel free to make any requests for things you'd like me to write for them in the future.  
> Enjoy!

Sam woke slowly, stretching luxuriously before he opened his eyes and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He sat up, frowning, rubbing his eyes. The crib was empty too, Eden and her blankets missing from the little nest they had made for her the last time Sam settled her around 2 am. His eyes flashed to the clock, shocked to see it was nearly 7 am. 

Scrambling out of bed, he dragged on a shirt that he could smell wasn't his and hurried to Becca's room. Maybe she'd taken Eden back because she missed her. But when he cracked the door open, his best friend was still sound asleep and there was no sign of the baby. Closing the door softly, Sam hurried downstairs, wondering if he should text Grizz and tell him the baby was gone. As the sweet-faced redhead swung into the lounge, however, he froze.

Propped up on the sofa, surrounded by diapers, wipes, bottles, toys, blankets and bibs, was Grizz. His hair was pulled up in one of his signature little buns, eyes closed as he cradled Eden carefully. The little girl was fast asleep, snuggled into the big football player, tiny face peaceful. Sam could only stare for a long time, mesmerised by the scene. 

Eventually he dragged his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. He needed to see this image forever, to remember the complete adoration he felt for the dozing man. Carefully, Sam crossed the room and brushed his fingers, feather-light, across Grizz's cheek. The dark haired boy shifted slightly, his nose doing that adorable crinkle that made Sam want to kiss him until they were breathless.

Almost regretfully, knowing Grizz had to be at the farm soon, Sam leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly, knowing the moment he was awake when he pressed eagerly into Sam's lips. Breaking apart slightly, Sam gazed down at him, at the baby in his arms and smiled.  
"Morning," he signed, cupping Grizz's cheek, thumb brushing over his lips. "You scared me half to death. I thought someone had taken her." 

Grizz blinked, dark brown eyes focusing slowly as he shifted the sleeping child gently.  
"Sorry," he murmured back, signing as best as he could. "She woke and you were so tired... I just thought I'd bring her down here and settle her then come back up. Guess we were sleepier than I thought."  
Sam smiled again, settling onto the couch next to his boyfriend, kissing him once more just because he could. 

"You are amazing," he signed, stroking Grizz's hair, blue eyes alight with emotions neither of them could quite express in this soft, sleepy moment. "You didn't have to..."  
Grizz smiled, shaking his head as he leaned into Sam's touch.  
"I wanted to. You and Becca are working so hard with her, letting you both sleep is the least I can do."  
Before Sam could respond, Becca appeared at the door, looking more rested and refreshed. She scanned the room with a frown.  
"What happened in here?" she asked, signing too. 

"Eden and I threw a party," Grizz grinned, moving the baby slightly so he could wrap her up more securely before handing her over to her mama. "Had a few bottles, threw up, pooped, you know, all the classics of a good party."  
Becca laughed, cradling Eden close and kissing her tiny face.  
"You stayed up with her didn't you?" she asked, watching as a slight redness spread across his cheeks, chewing his lower lip nervously. 

"You and Sam were exhausted. I just wanted to help..."  
Becca bent and kissed Grizz's cheek, giving him a one-armed hug.  
"You are too good for this place," she murmured, smiling at Sam as she straightened. Then she became all business again. "Don't you have to be at the gardens in an hour?"  
"Fuck," Grizz cursed, hurriedly gathering up Eden's things to clean and put away.  
"I'll do that later," Becca insisted, stopping him. "You go and shower, wake up a bit more."  
"Thanks," Grizz smiled softly, standing to kiss Sam gently before hurrying upstairs.  
"You got a good one there," Becca signed to Sam, smiling happily at his bright face.  
"The best," he signed back with a laugh. 

When Grizz stepped out of the shower, Sam was waiting with coffee and a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.  
"I know we're supposed to eat in the cafeteria but you won't have time," he explained at Grizz's quizzical look.  
"Always taking care of me," the tall boy smiled, taking the plate and cup, setting them down on the desk so he could cup Sam's face and kiss him deeply.  
"You take care of all of us, all the time," Sam managed to reply once they broke apart. "You need someone to look after you too." 

Grizz took those expressive hands in his, kissing the palms and long fingers reverently. He had found that Sam was particularly weak to this, had brought him to climax just by lavishing attention on his hands.  
"Lucky I have you then," Grizz murmured, pressing one hand to his lips so Sam could feel the shape of the words. Sam's beautiful aqua eyes had fluttered closed as Grizz kissed his hands, heat flaring through him as it always did when the taller boy did that. 

With an effort, the redhead pulled back with a grin, finger brushing those thin, beautiful lips in passing.  
"We don't have time for that," he said and signed, disappointment evident in his eyes. "But if you work hard today, I'll make it up to you later."  
"Tease," Grizz grumbled but gulped his coffee and food quickly before getting dressed in his sturdy work clothes. Sam stayed, admiring the beauty of the man in front of him, feeling like the luckiest boy alive to get to be with him. He took the brush from Grizz's hand and brushed the dark hair up into one of the adorable ponytails that made him love the other boy all the more. 

Grizz jerked as there was a knock on the front door.  
"The guys are here," he told Sam, grabbing his jacket. "Time to go."  
Sam followed him downstairs, watching him closely as always, sad to see him go. Stopping in the hall, Grizz pulled Sam to him, kissing him deeply, fingers on his face, in his hair, stroking his throat.  
"See you later," he murmured, signing as he said it. As he was pulling his boots on, Becca came out with the baby. 

"See you later, little party animal," Grizz chuckled as he reached out and stroked Eden's little cheek, grinning at Becca. "Don't let her boss you around, Bec."  
"I'll do my best," the pretty girl laughed, stepping next to Sam as Grizz opened the door. She knew how much her best friend hated it when Grizz left him, even for work. She would have to make sure she kept him distracted today. With a last smile at Becca and baby, Grizz kissed Sam again and was gone. 

**

Around 2 pm, tired, cold and aching from hacking at the unyielding ground, Grizz heard his phone go off in his pocket. Grateful for a break, he tugged his gloves off and fished the device out. His lock screen was a picture of Sam, pink lips curved in a smile, blue eyes soft and warm, utterly gorgeous. Unlocking the phone, he saw that it was a message from the redhead, a picture actually. 

When Grizz clicked it, he felt his heart swell. There he was, dozing with Eden cuddled close to him, surrounded by her stuff, face lax and serene. Another message pinged up, distracting him from the baby photo.  
Sam: I've always known that you're amazing but when I saw this, I knew that you were even more than that. Things are hard, I know, but you have made them more bearable for all of us. I'm the luckiest person in the world because I get to be with you in a way no one else does. I miss you. Come home soon ❤️

Grizz stared at the message for a long time then back at the picture of him with Eden then at Sam's photo again.  
"Hey, Luke?" he called across the field, stuffing the phone away.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going home. I've worked through lunch so I'm gonna take that time back and leave early."  
"Uh, sure OK," the other boy agreed, confused why Grizz was telling him. Grizz was the boss here, he told them what he wanted doing. He didn't need to explain anything.  
"Work one more hour then head home. Make sure they pack the shovels and shit away," Grizz instructed, already grabbing his backpack and heading for the trees. "Later!" 

** 

Sam was surprised when a big hand gripped his shoulder and turned him, Grizz grinning down at him with ruddy cheeks and heaving chest.  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, startled. Grizz wasn't due home for at least another few hours.  
"I wanted to see you," the taller boy replied, pulling Sam up on tiptoes for a kiss. "And to tell you that I missed you too."  
"Silly," Sam signed, laughing softly. "You could have just messaged me back."  
"I wanted to see you," Grizz explained, suddenly shy. "I wanted to be able to look at you when I told you I miss you every time we are apart."  
Sam's luminous eyes glowed even more brilliantly. He wanted to tell Grizz he loved him, he had loved him for a long time and he would love him forever. But maybe now wasn't the best time. Later, when they were in bed, tangled together like they always did before sleep, that would be the time. 

Then his eyes grew a few shades darker, reaching up with his other hand to loosen the tie in Grizz's hair, combing his fingers through the long tresses once they were free.  
"Becca has taken Eden to Kelly's for the night. She said she needed some girl time."  
"So... We're alone?" Grizz asked, excitement thrumming through him at Sam's touch and the heat in his glorious eyes.  
"Until tomorrow morning at least," Sam clarified, equally excited as he lowered his hand to curl in Grizz's shirt. "So no need to miss me til then."  
"I need another shower," the long-haired teen grinned, shrugging off his jacket as he plucked at Sam's tee shirt. "Want to help me?"  
"Race you," the redhead grinned cheekily, turning and sprinting away. Grizz laughed as he chased him, delighted. 

Things might be complicated, with Becca and the baby and all the shit going on in town but they were worth it to have this, to have finally managed to get Sam, to be who he was always meant to be. Grizz took the stairs two at a time, catching a glimpse of a pale, cinnamon freckled shoulder he knew intimately. It was all worth it to be with the boy he loved.


End file.
